


Hey, mom

by jakrster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Reylo, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Childhood Memories, Gen, Insomnia, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrster/pseuds/jakrster
Summary: Ben ne parvient pas à dormir.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Hey, mom

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis inspirée de la chanson "Boy" de Willow pour écrire ceci. En espérant que ça vous plaise xox

Crawl inside this body  
Find me where I am most ruined,  
Love me there. 

Rune Lazuli

.

Il est quatre heures du matin et Ben ne dort toujours pas.

De toute évidence, il pourrait tout aussi bien être treize heures qu’on y verrait aucune différence : l’obscurité de l’espace qui s’agglutine autour du destroyer serait toujours dense et la présence du personnel technique du vaisseau serait tout aussi assidue. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas comme si Ben essayait de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Ce serait tout à fait inutile – et une longue perte de temps. Il le sait.

Parce que du plus loin qu’il peut se rappeler, les nuits ont toujours été la définition d’une longue perpétuité d’insomnie. Les nuits ne sont qu’un carrousel de souvenirs qui l’enlisent dans les ténèbres. Et, Ben les fuit chaque nuit depuis tellement longtemps que c’est comme une seconde nature. 

.

_Lorsqu’il réfléchissait à sa mère, sa première pensée était invariablement pour son parfum._

_Il se rappelait l’effluve délicat de verveine et de thé vert comme le synonyme d’un bonheur fragile. Ses souvenirs qui possédaient la signature de cette odeur étaient, sans doute, ce qu’il possédait de plus précieux. Il se rappelait comment il était facile de s’endormir, enfant, la tête nichée contre la nuque de Leia. Tout paraissait plus facile avec ce parfum de verveine et de thé vert._

_Il se rappelait avoir subtilisé la bouteille de parfum de Leia avant de partir au temple de son oncle. Il se rappelait avoir tenté d’asperger son oreiller, s’être asphyxier et avoir tousser plusieurs fois afin de reprendre son souffle. Il se rappelait sa déception en constatant que son oreiller – ainsi que ses draps et le dortoir complet – embaumait la verveine et que l’odeur de thé vert manquait. Il se rappelait que, plus tard, il avait tenté d’enfouir sa tête dans les derniers effluves de verveine de son oreiller afin d’essayer de faire taire la voix de Snoke, sans y parvenir._

_Il se rappelait très bien l’odeur de Leia. Pourtant, il était incapable de se remémorer sa voix qui prononçait son prénom._

.

Hux ne dort jamais non plus. Comme un accord tacite entre eux, tous les deux le savent et aucun n'en parlent. 

Le Général passe ses nuits à arpenter, d’un pas qui ressemble à celui d’un félin, le premier pont du destroyer et à se déchirer les yeux sur la vue qui se dresse devant le vaisseau. Tandis que le nouveau Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre utilise ses nuits pour s’entraîner. Il s’entraîne férocement jusqu’à ce que ses paumes saignent par le frottement continue de la garde de son sabre laser. Il s’entraîne jusqu’à s’écrouler de fatigue.

Il se doute que les regrets, les doutes ou la honte ne font pas partie des raisons qui empêchent Hux de dormir. Il s’en doute, mais il n’a jamais essayé de s’immiscer dans ses pensées pour confirmer cette hypothèse.

Car, ce sont souvent les gens malheureux qui sont incapable de trouver le sommeil.

.

_« Tu devrais essayer de dormir. »_

_Et, il n’arrivait jamais à détester complètement les sursauts de sa conscience – que ce soit pour lui rappeler qu’il devrait dormir ou que priver un peuple de sa liberté était un acte cruel._ _Car, sa conscience avait l’exact timbre de voix, à mi-chemin entre l’affection et l’exaspération, de sa mère._

.

Et, certaines nuits, il est las de se battre contre lui-même. Ben abdique et laisse sa fatigue et les ténèbres ronger son corps et son âme. Comme deux bêtes noires, elles prennent tout sur leur passage – à l’instar de la rouille sur le métal, il pourrit et personne ne le remarque. Elles ne sont jamais rassasiées.

Il ne reste rien. Il ne reste personne. Sauf Leia et Rey.

.

_« Hey maman. »_

_Et, parfois, prisonnier de l’insomnie, son esprit divaguait._

_Dans ces moments-là, Ben se persuadait qu’il pouvait s’adresser à sa mère et que tous les mots qu’il avait terriblement envie de lui dire pouvaient, enfin, être libérés._

_« Oui, mon chéri? »_

_Là, tout de suite, il était si enfoncé dans cette hallucination, qu’il sentit des doigts familiers s’enfoncer dans ses épais cheveux noirs. Machinalement, Ben fit un geste pour la repousser et le bruit du rire de Leia s’éleva._

_« Maman… » râla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Ce n’est pas ma faute. J’adore tes cheveux. » s’esclaffa-t-elle. Têtue, ses doigts reprirent leur mouvement sur le cuir chevelu de son fils. Instinctivement, la tête de Ben vint se déposer contre l’épaule de Leia. « Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire? »_

_« J’ai rencontré une fille. »_

_« Ah oui? »_

_« C’est la première personne qui ne part pas en courant lorsque je lui montre qui je suis réellement. » révéla-t-il, en chuchotant._

_Ses doigts s’immobilisèrent pendant quelques secondes et reprirent lentement leur manège._

_« Je l’aime, déjà. »_

_« Elle est triste, tu sais. » précisa Ben. « Elle est triste et je crois que personne ne s’en rend vraiment compte. » Il poussa un soupir. « J’aimerais lui dire. J’aimerais lui faire comprendre que je suis là. Qu’elle ne sera plus jamais seule. Qu’on ne le sera plus jamais. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »_

_C’est trop difficile, omit-il d’ajouter. Mais Leia l’entendit. Parce qu’une mère entendait toujours les paroles qui étaient trop ardues à prononcer de vive voix. Alors, lorsque son fils voulu s’éloigner d’elle, la rebelle attrapa sa main dans la sienne et la serra férocement comme si elle le suppliait de rester. Comme si elle le suppliait de persévérer._

_« Tout va bien aller, Ben. Tout va bien aller. »_

_Et, le Suprême Leader sursauta en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de cette illusion. Ça faisait si longtemps._

.

Il est cinq heures du matin et Ben dort. En paix.

Au même moment, quelque part dans la galaxie, Leia se réveille en larmes. Car, Luke avait raison. Personne ne disparaît réellement. 


End file.
